Plants
Gnomorian flora consists exclusively of wild fruit trees and plants at the beginning of a new kingdom, but you can domesticate both for your gnomes' purposes. These interactions are carried out using the Agriculture or Designate Area command in the contextual menu. All flora must be planted on dirt; clay tiles are automatically excluded from all farm and grove designations. Clay tiles can be replaced with dirt via the Terrain > Replace Floor command. Trees Trees grow wild across the landscape but can be grouped into Groves for management by your Horticulturists. Management actions include Fell Trees,' ''Plant Saplings,''' ''Pick Fruit, and 'Cut Clippings. A Grove can be designated to include existing trees or filled after the fact by using cuttings from existing trees which are planted as saplings. Apple Tree Apple Trees yield apple fruit with '''Forage, apple logs with Fell Trees, and apple cuttings with Cut Clipping. The latter command also harvests any ripe fruit on the tree. Fruit and saplings will grow back as long as the tree is not felled for logs. Apple planks result in items that are more valuable than pine or block items. Birch Tree Birch trees yield birch logs and birch cuttings in the same manner as apple trees, but do not bear fruit. Items made from birch wood have the same value as those made of apple wood. Pine Tree Pine trees yield pine logs and cuttings in the same manner as birch trees. Pine is the least valuable wood and is best used for charcoal, crates, barrels, and in crafted items with minimal value effect on gameplay such as wheelbarrows and torches. Orange Tree Orange trees yield orange fruit with Forage, orange logs with Fell Trees, and orange cuttings with Cut Clipping. The latter command also harvests any ripe fruit on the tree. Fruit and saplings will grow back as long as the tree is not felled for logs. Crops Unlike trees, wild plants cannot be incorporated into farms. All domesticated plants must be planted as seeds after designating an area as farmland. Strawberries https://web.archive.org/web/20160120132922/https://www.gnomoriawiki.com/wiki/File:Item_Fruit.png Strawberry plants yield both fruit and seeds when harvested from Farms or when using Forage on wild varieties. Cotton Cotton plants yield both cotton seeds and fiber https://web.archive.org/web/20160120132922/https://www.gnomoriawiki.com/wiki/File:Item_Fiber.png. They can be harvested in the same manner as strawberries. Wheat Wheat does not grow wild and can only be grown from seeds. You should receive some in your initial supply of goods. Harvesting results in grain for bread and beer , straw https://web.archive.org/web/20160120132922/https://www.gnomoriawiki.com/wiki/File:Item_Straw.png for straw beds and feeding yaks and alpacas, and finally seeds for planting your next crop of wheat. Grapes https://web.archive.org/web/20160120132922/https://www.gnomoriawiki.com/wiki/File:Item_Grapes.png Grapes are another example of fruit that must be grown from seeds. Unlike wheat, you must purchase grape seeds from merchants. Grape plants yield fruit and grape seeds. Mushrooms https://web.archive.org/web/20160120132922/https://www.gnomoriawiki.com/wiki/File:Item_Mushroom.png Mushrooms are the only plant that can and must be grown underground. You can purchase mushroom seeds from a merchant. The mushrooms are used to make mushroom tea and can also be used as a food source. Mushrooms must be grown under cover with a mud tile. To create mushroom tiles takes a good understanding of the water physics and can either be done by rain bouncing under a cover square or digging out from a lake and then later draining the mud flats by digging into them. Average Growth Rates Plant growth is based the on amount of time a plant spends in the sun. Gnomorian plants do not grow at night or during the winter season. The presence of any flooring directly above the plant will completely halt its growth until the flooring is removed. Note: Due to the varied length of each day (see below) and the factoring in of a random element, the time needed for plant growth varies. Sunset and sunrise are calculated using the Earth at 50 degrees latitude as a model. Twenty-four hours of in-game time is equal to ten minutes of real time if you have the game set to the slower? faster? speed. Each season is twelve days long and centered around the equinox or solstice. Putting it all together: Day Six of spring and fall (the equinoxes) are each equally divided between daylight and darkness - twelve hours of each. Day Six of summer has light for about about sixteen hours (2/3 of the day), while Day Six of winter has light for only about eight hours (1/3 of the day)"Statement of RoboBob" at forums.gnomoria.com. For more information on flora check the Resources page. References